


With You

by TheWalkingBreadstick (YourInternetAmigo)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Teasing, au where everything is peaceful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourInternetAmigo/pseuds/TheWalkingBreadstick
Summary: Natsuki finally got asked out on a date by the protagonist! Well, not really, but still! Its really important to her that this goes well, this is the chance she needs to further their relationship, and you better believe she's going to take itor not





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> A'ight, so this is my first time writing something and posting it online so don't expect anything beautifully written or something godly. I may or may not have started writing this because of a recent post by "RamblingRae" where the protagonist is a dick and he ditches Natsuki on a date. I wanted to think of what would've happened if he actually came. Please leave suggestions for me to better my writing or something. I don't know if this is going to get more parts but maybe it will. 
> 
> And obviously, the protagonists name here is Michael, because I am unoriginal, and why not?  
> (maybe because there are a fuck ton of Mikes out there but eh)

Its been about.. half an hour? Yeah, about that time, since Natsuki arrived at a fancy restaurant. She couldn't believe her luck, because Michael asked her out! This was the chance she needed to get closer to him. For weeks they had just been friends who read manga and bake together, but secretly, she wanted to be.. more than friends. She had been waiting for a while now, but that was mostly because she arrived like 20 minutes early. She had been waiting for this since.. well, just yesterday, but still! This was important to her, and she wouldn't let anything ruin it. She didn't exactly have a happy life, with lots of friends and a loving family, so she cherished all the good things in her life, and she protected them, because if she lost the few things that made her happy... well, it wouldn't be a pretty sight. She has to show people that she's strong, because if she ever learned a lesson from her father, it was that the weak don't survive in this world.  
Some of the people in her life were the friends she had in the literature club, she cherished them most, even if she didn't act like it. Especially Michael. She had her eye on him since day one, and she was sure that if he went for anybody, it'd be either Sayori, Monika or Yuri. She definitely didn't think he'd go for her, and the thought made her heart sink, but to her surprise, Mike ended up hanging out with her the most, and she even started walking home with him and Sayori. She was initially jealous of Sayori, because of the friendship she had with Michael, but she eventually learned that thats all they have. A friendship. Nothing more. Mike once mentioned that he honestly couldn't see himself going out with Sayori, he said that, despite being friends since childhood, and had a developing friendship for several years, he just couldn't see himself with Sayori.  
She was ecstatic once he asked her out on a date.. well, he didn't exactly say that. He suggested they have dinner together, with the entire literature club, although, unbeknownst to Natsuki, the three remaining members of the club knew where this was going, so they decided not to go and purposely give them some alone time, even if Yuri may have been a bit disappointed with how things were going.

A few moments later, a waiter arrived, as per usual, to take her order

"Hello miss, would you like to order?" he said, holding out the menu

"Oh, uhh, no. I'm still waiting for someone"

"Ah, a boyfriend?" the waiter chuckled

"n-NO! He's not my boyfriend" geez, she thought to herself. She couldn't even admit she liked him, even if he wasn't there. She didn't want anyone to know. "Just.. get me a glass of water"

"Alright ma'am" and with that, he was off

Well, she'd been waiting for 10 minutes. She would've thought Michael would've been early for this. She had reasons to believe he liked her back, but she also had reasons to think he didn't. She just wanted to make sure..  
She's starting to get worried, but hey, he'll come around, right?  
Everything will be fine. She decided to let her worries go. This will be a great night!

 

Although it probably didn't help that Mike hasn't arrived yet.  
He'll come eventually, right?

Its been 45 minutes since the date was supposed to start.. She was getting worried so she decided to text Mike to see what was going on  
\---  
N: Hey, u there?  
N: I'm hungri >.<  
N: mikeeeey  
N: >:(  
N: Did u die or something  
N: hello?  
\---  
Strange. Usually, Mike would reply at lightning speed. They both did whenever they received a message from the other.  
He wouldn't just ditch her, right? Or maybe something happened to him.

Sighing, she was about to leave when Michael finally arrived, and sat across her. "Natsuki, oh my god I am so so sorry, I slept really late last night and traffic was terrible. I am so, so sorry" he said, extremely worried. God, she probably thought he didn't care or something, and he felt horrible. Naturally, Natsuki was pretty pissed, while Michael just sat there with a sad frown, disappointed in himself. "W-well, you should have texted me you dummy!" she half-shouted at him, which very quickly turned into a sad pout.

"I tried, but my phone died... Na-" as he continued on, he looked up to see a really sad Natsuki... He felt horrible that he made her wait this long, she must've thought he ditched or something. "Nat-... Natsuki.." he tried speaking but he couldn't really come up with a way to say sorry.. "Hey, how about I make it up to you? We can do whatever you want, anytime. Wanna continue reading or watching Parfait Girls at my place after dinner?"

Natsuki tried being mad, and she tried being disappointed, but she just couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. She just couldn't be mad at the guy who was kind to her since day one, who always tried to cheer her up when she was down, the guy she liked, didn't end up ditching her after all, and he was just so cute trying to say sorry. "...I'd like that" and she smiled at the thought. Any extra time given to spend with Michael was a chance she just had to take. Still, she was kinda sad that he made her wait this long, even if he didn't mean to. He thought about how he thinks she would feel.. probably embarrassed. He saw some people looking at her when he first came in, that must've sucked.

"Well, we can finally get started" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. He called for the waiter as they both started perusing the menu...

...

 

"hahaha! Well, I didn't really think you'd actually do it" Natsuki beamed, as Michael came back from humiliating himself in front of the whole restaurant, dancing like a monkey, right after Michael paid the bill, they were still in the restaurant though, just finishing up their game of truth or dare. "Well, I'm not the kind to back away from a dare. 'Sides, I have no shame, and I'd do anything.. well, for you, at least" He smiled back. They had been talking throughout the entire night for hours, laughing and sharing stories together. She really felt like she was getting to know him better, and the same went for Michael. She didn't know it, but he liked her too, and he was dying to tell her.

"Pfffft oh come on, you wouldn't do 'anything' for me" she said, as if she were challenging him. "Is that so, huh? Well, one last dare, I'll do whatever it is you want me to do, and you better believe that I'm gonna do it" she gave an evil smirk at the thought of that, of all the humiliating things she could watch him do for her, she knew he wouldn't actually get mad, and she didn't actually want to humiliate him. He was fine with it, as long as it made her laugh... However, she slowly started thinking about the things she really wanted him to do...

 

"Kiss me." she said, trying to hide the fact that she actually wanted him to kiss her, by making it sound like she knew he wouldn't do it, she didn't think he would so she thought it'd be a safe bet. "Nah, I'm just kidding, that's not the dare, you don't have to do it.. I'll.... think of something e-" she was cut off, by the sudden feeling of something on her lips.. she blushed furiously as she very quickly realized what was happening. She wanted the kiss to last, but she didn't want to seem like she actually liked it. 'Play it safe' she thought to herself, as she broke away from the kiss, with her face still red as a tomato. "w-wHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she said, trying to sound mad, but failing miserably. "Well.. you did technically dare me to kiss you, so..."

"I said I was kidding!" she pouted... "sheesh.. how many times do I have to tell you?"  
"You shouldn't do that kind of thing to girls... unless you really really like them" she said, looking to the side, with a sad frown

"Yeah, yeah.... I-... I know" he said, smiling, while shrugging. The response made Natsuki jump, as she looked at him with wide eyes, as if she was trying to process if what she just heard was correct. "What's wrong about.. what's the problem with..." he stuttered and sighed, trying to form a correct sentence and gather his thoughts and think them and put them into words.. "What's so wrong about me... liking you?" he just said that without thinking at all. Well, no turning back now. Realizing what he just said, he panicked inside, but he was curious to see how Natsuki would react so he kept his nervous breakdown to himself.

Natsuki's jaw dropped. She was blushing furiously. She finally got her signature angry (but still super cute) pose readied up, with her hands on her hips and everything, as she gave an angry-looking frown "w-wELL.. UM. TH-THERES A LOT OF THINGS WRONG W-WITH UM, THAT... LIKE-"

Mike couldn't help but chuckle, seeing the flustered Natsuki. "Well, okay then. If you don't actually like me, well, I assume you don't want to go to my house later.. so... yeah" as he said that, she froze and he chuckled. "Well, this was fun. We should do this again sometime" he said as he started collecting his things

"w-WAIT! Just because I don't like you 'that' way, doesn't mean I don't wanna hang out with you.. you turned out... *sigh* you turned out to be pretty cool" she pouted, trying to salvage the moment. She liked him, and he basically just told her that he liked her, why did she still need to act?

"Well, alright. Lets go!" she had just told him that she didn't feel the same way, so usually, he'd feel hurt, but knowing what Natsuki is like, he just dismissed it all with a chuckle. And if she actually meant what she was saying about not liking him... well.. he'd still want her to be happy, so he'd be fine with staying friends with her, as long as he gets to see her smile, he's contented. Although, it wouldn't hurt to try being something more than friends. 

They had already finished packing up as they both left the restaurant, and Michael drove himself and Natsuki to his place, getting ready to hang out. This time, he tried being as nice as possible, offering to take her coat off, to carry her stuff, and more. He plugged his phone in to charge it, and as it opened, he immediately saw the barrage of messages Natsuki has sent him.. He got really worried but tried to brush it off. They went on and got a LOT of blankets, and sat next to each other on the blanket filled couch, wrapping themselves up in blankets as they got comfy. They remembered that new volumes of Parfait Girls haven't come out yet, so they decided to watch the series together on the TV. She kept complaining about things in the anime series being different from those in the book, and how they didn't stay true to the manga. Of course, he agreed. Things are always better in mangas, books, and novels than they are on-screen, well, most of the time, at least. He listened to every word she said, she didn't even realize he was practically staring at her, in awe of this tiny little cupcake, filled with such passion for everything she loved in her life. He was practically under a spell.

"They couldn't even get Minori's clothes right! Its not that hard! Even I have cosplay better than that! Its just so irrit-" she turned towards him as she spoke, suddenly realizing that he wasn't watching the anime, but that he was staring at her, and as he snapped back into reality, he quickly looked away, blushing. He started to regret his confession earlier, at the time, it seemed like a good idea, and he was happy with it, he was relaxed, chill, and he teased Natsuki as he normally would, but now, it was just making certain situations awkward, and she acted as if she didn't care about him afterwards, just about the things they did, like, if she found someone else to do these things with, that she'd just ditch him. She grew quiet when they talked about personal things and only talked about their hobbies, ignoring everything that just happened not too long ago, and she didn't even try talking about it, and neither did he. She started blushing when she realized you were staring at her, as both of you quickly looked away, as if it were a game of cat and mouse. He sighed, and he took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! Why'd you do tha-

"Do you.. remember what I said earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" she shrugged, because she knew exactly what he meant. She just didn't want to admit it

"... after... after I kissed you, you told me I shouldn't do that kind of thing to girls unless I really like them, and.. I said I did..."

"Could we talk about this another time? Its not like I like you liking me. Someone like you would just bring me down"

"Yeah... Listen, I know you don't like me back, that's fine. I'm happy with how things were before, and I'm happy with just being friends" he waved his hand, dismissing the conversation, as he gave a smile, although it probably wasn't a genuine one. He was kinda disappointed

'Just being friends'  
Hearing that, Natsuki's heart just froze. That's the opposite of what she wanted. She really wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't. For her whole life after her dad... changed.. she had to act tough. She had created this shell, a barrier. She didn't let anyone in very easily, and she rarely talked about personal things, and liking Michael? Well, that's REALLY personal. She was also afraid of what would happen if her dad found out.. She couldn't bear the thought of that. She was glad her dad got a bit too drunk tonight, so much so, that he probably wouldn't notice that she was gone until tomorrow, probably late afternoon or early evening. She was also afraid that maybe this was just some elaborate prank and that Michael didn't actually like her at all. She was honestly so insecure about things, its just that she hid it really well

"Hey, you okay?" he replied, breaking her out of her train of thought. She didn't even realize she hadn't given any reply to what he said whatsoever, and that she basically just sat there thinking.

"y-yeah.. I'm okay"

"Well, its getting pretty late, want me to drive you home?"

"N-no.. I would hate to make you drive out this late at night. Plus, you look pretty tired, I wouldn't want you driving us at this time. I could just sleepover here at your place! Besides, you'd probably get us killed or something" she smirked, and he knew that the insult wasn't really out of any malice. He knew that this was just Natsuki being Natsuki.

"Well, we have a guest room. I fixed it up recently since me and Sayori have started hanging out again. You could stay there"

...  
Darn. She was.. honestly hoping that he didn't have a guest room, just so that maybe she could get to sleep next to him (she just wants to cuddle. She doesn't want to do anything but cuddle, and nothing more... for now). If he had suggested she sleep on the couch, she would've insulted him and called him rude. If he had suggested he sleep on the couch, she'd just say that she couldn't let him do that, since its his house and it'd be rude.

"... yeah, okay. Lets go" and with that, they fixed up the blankets and snacks they had, putting everything in its respective place, and Michael showed her the way to the guest room.

"Are you gonna be alright here?"

"Yeah, geez, I know how to handle a room"

"Yeah yeah... goodnight, Suki"

Hearing the nickname he called her ever so often, it flustered her so much, and she thought it was so cute, of course, she couldn't let him know that.  
"I tHOUGHT YOU'D STOP CALLING ME THAT! We already argued about this, you said you'd stop!"

"Eh. Its just really fun teasing you" he chuckled. "But like I said.. goodnight" he said as he closed the door and went to his own room.

 

Its been half an hour, and Natsuki still couldn't fall asleep. She was too busy thinking about how things could've turned out better. Maybe if she had just told him how she felt.. She felt stupid. He confessed! Right?! Why didn't she take that chance! And hell, she wanted him to kiss her, and he did! But she ended it prematurely... She'd been reliving the night in her head over and over, disappointed in herself. It was 10:30-ish pm now. At this point, she gave up. She got out of bed and made her way to Michael's room. She opened the door slowly to see that Mike... was asleep. She was kinda hoping he'd be awake, maybe as a sort of sign that he too had been thinking about the date they just had together. The room was practically pitch black, but Natsuki's eyes started to adjust to the darkness, as she closed the door behind her and made her way to the middle of the room, thinking about what to do next. She was about to leave, giving up, as she couldn't decide on the best course of action, when suddenly, Mike's phone got a notification. She was glad he didn't have any password on it (silly mike, being a dummy as usual), and out of curiosity, she decided to check what it was about..

It was Sayori  
She checked his messages, and quickly realized that for a good long while, he was texting Sayori right before he fell asleep. She was kinda disappointed. Sayori is a good friend to her but she was a bit jealous, the thought that right after their date, Mike just went on to text Sayori for a while...

Until she realized what they were talking about  
\---  
M: I think I really screwed up I NEED HELP  
S: aww whats wrong? I heard you were late on your date with Natsuki! Bad Mikey >:(  
M: Yeah but I managed to make it anyway, but that isn't the problem  
S: So what happened  
M: So you see I may or may not have tried giving her hints and we were telling stories and playing truth or dare and we had a great time but she dared me to kiss her and tioegowjerpjioetuio23ifgh23ofg23gh55xx I freaking did it and she thought I wouldn't and she told me "You shouldn't do that kind of thing to girls unless you like them" and I was like "oh yeah I know pfft yeah whats the problem with me liking you" aND NOW SHE'S IGNORING ANY TALK THATS RELATED TO OUR RELATIONSHIP AS FRIENDS OR ANY PERSONAL THINGS AND SHE JUST WANTS TO TALK ABOUT THINGS WE ALREADY TALK ABOUT NORMALLY which I am fine with and I actually do like talking about that stuff but my problem is that she's ignoring what I just did and oh my god I think I frucked up its just really awkward now  
S: WOOOOOO YOU FINALLY KISSED A GIRL! YOU'RE NOT A NEET AFTER ALL  
M: Not the point, Sayori  
S: Sorry, but anyways, don't worry about it! I think she's just shy.  
M: I am never going to be able to live with myself again I CANT EVEN MAKE EYE CONTACT WITH HER ANYMORE  
S: I'm sure it'll be fine! Why don't you just tell her how you feel?  
M: Do you really think I could do that? What about you? Do you think that you could tell someone you liked them?  
S: yeah! I would!  
M: Well why haven't I seen you confess to anyone yet? I'm sure you probably ended up liking at least one guy in the years we've known each other  
S: well there is one guy..  
M: and?  
M: ..and?  
M: Hello? You still there?  
S: Yeah, you're right. Its harder than I thought! hehehe. Also, I'm hungry  
M: I'll buy you food on monday if you help me out here. Idk maybe set some elaborate plan up or something  
S: YAY  
S: Don't worry! Super Sayori to the rescue!  
M: yaaaay Mediocre Michael is willing to listen  
S: Don't use self-degrading jokes its not funny <:(  
M: You're not helping right now. I'm starting to think again about buying you food on monday  
S: Aww thats just mean, Mikey  
S: I think she likes you though! She's always spending time with you during club, and she even comes to your house sometimes  
M: pfffft as if she'd like me. Come on, seriously, at first I thought maybe she did and she was just being tsundere, but she's been keeping this up for A LONG time. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if she just saw me as a friend  
S: She said yes to your date, didn't she?  
M: I guess so, but really? You think I stand a chance? With someone like her? hA thats funny  
S: You'd be surprised if you knew how many girls could end up liking you  
M: heh. As if. Also, I'm getting pretty tired right now honestly  
S: wAIT NO IM NOT DONE YET  
S: I have several reasons to believe she likes you!  
S: You're really nice! And you're always thinking about other people!  
S: Mikey?  
S: Mike?  
S: boop?  
S: >:(  
S: please wake up  
S: youre probably asleep by now, bUT JUST REMEMBER TO BUY ME FOOD ON MONDAY  
\---

That's where it ends. Natsuki is really surprised. She doesn't have the words and its not like she can make any noise since Mike is still sleeping.. She decided to take a look at his phone, its full of drawing references. Heh, who would've guessed he liked drawing? She sees a couple of his drawings, and they're really good! She scrolls through a few, and...  
There's a drawing of her and Mikey, in their spot in the Literature Club, reading a manga... There's a lot of detail.. he's probably spent A LOT of time on this... the thought makes her heart fluster, she wishes she could just tell him, she just doesn't know how... She decides to take a look through his notes, he once mentioned he has some practice poems on his phone, and she sees the most recent one.. written only a few days ago

\---  
With You

When I first walked into the clubroom door  
I was already thinking about how boring literature could be  
But then I saw someone that, to this day I truly adore  
That was the day I met you, Natsuki  
Maybe I'll come back tomorrow, who knows?  
As long as I get to be with you

I'm glad that even now, you let me sit with you  
In our special corner on the clubroom floor  
I try every day to keep track of what I do  
Maybe I'll impress the girl I'm pining for  
I genuinely like the manga we read, but its even better  
As long as I get to be with you

One time, my anxiety reached up to the sky  
And that was the day I was going to help you  
We were gonna bake cupcakes, and I'm not gonna lie  
I was worried, scared, but excited too  
And I tried my very best to make sure I'd follow through  
But I got really sad when we had to say goodbye  
And once you were out of vision, I gave a sad sigh  
But it was worth it, because I got to be with you

One day I hope you read this, and I hope it will impress  
Your poems are always better than whatever I could do  
Writing this poem already gave me enough stress  
But I hope it makes up for your poem, "Because You"

I'm glad you let me keep it, and I hope that you trust me  
Because I really hope you see  
That wherever you go  
Near, far, high, or low  
With You, is where I'll be  
Because You honestly stole my heart, Natsuki

 

I freaking suck at this. I don't see how they like my poems  
Screw it. I'll ask her out on a date or something. Here I go  
Plan:  
-Tell her you're inviting the entire lit. club to dinner (done)  
-Plan with the club. Tell them why (not sure if this is a good idea) (done)  
\- boom  
welp I was initially worried about telling them why I wanted them not to go but they told me that it was apparently obvious I liked Natsuki. fuck.  
\---

She was surprised, so it was a date after all! She couldn't believe that he had actually planned all this, and for her!  
And as for the poem.. it was actually really good... she loved it even.. maybe it was only because it was specifically for her, but still. She loved it... God, he likes her, and she likes him, she knows that he likes her back but she just doesn't know how to act on it... Its not like she could do anything wrong at this point, she'd just have to tell him, and she knew he liked her back so its not like she'd get rejected or anything.

She puts his phone back where she got it, closing the apps she opened, leaving it exactly how it was earlier, and she approached the bed, as she tugged on Mike's shoulder  
"hey.. I can't sleep"

"ugh what? *yawn* why not?"

"The AC isn't working in the guest room" well, that would be lying. Its working perfectly. She just needs a reason to stay in Mike's room, and she's hoping he doesn't get up and check the guest room AC

"Well, you can sleep in my bed. I'll go sleep on the couch, I'm fine with it (its actually more comfy than the bed sometimes)"

"n-no.. I can't have you sleep on the couch while I sleep in your bed. Just scoot over, its more than enough for the both of us"

He would've argued and said it would've been rude or weird to be sleeping next to her, but he already knows what happens when you argue with Natsuki. You get nowhere. So Mike followed directions as he moved over to the side of the bed, facing the direction away from Natsuki, as he decided to try and fall asleep again

"hey Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you.. wanna do this again sometime?"

"Heh, yeah, sure.. Suki"

She gave a warm smile, cause she knew he couldn't see her, but still, she couldn't help but give a chuckle before responding  
"You know I hate it whenever you call me that"

"Yeah, yeah. hehe.."

"Do you wanna talk about what happened earlier?"

Michael, surprised she even mentioned it, turned around to look at her "you mean during dinner?"

"yeah... when you kissed me without warning, you pervert"

"Listen, I'm sorry. Like I said, I don't back away from dares" he said with a chuckle, and a proud smirk. He may have his regrets, but he has no shame.

They both just realized how close they were to each other, as their giggles faded, and now staring at each other, engulfed in each others presence. Everything seemed so surreal, to both of them, it felt like at the time, they were the only people in the entire world. As if he were in a trance, he slowly moved his hand and placed it on Natsuki's cheek, and brushed a bit of her hair to the side. Their eyes were stuck looking at each other, neither could look away, and Mike slowly moved forward.

...  
"s-sorry, I'll, uhh, go to sleep now" he said, as he started to turn back around, until Natsuki grabbed him.. and kissed him.  
Surprised, he immediately broke away from the kiss  
"Natsuki! Wha-

"just shut up and let me have this"  
She moved towards him again as she kissed him. Initially, he wondered why, but he wasn't complaining. He gave in as he started to kiss her back. They both felt each others tongues, intertwined in a passionate kiss, as his hands moved to her hips pulling her closer. It felt like an eternity until they finally broke away, and afterwards, ended up in a hug, with Natsuki's head next to Michael's chest  
...

 

He was surprised, to say the least. This was the last thing he expected after today. He kept quiet, not knowing what to say

 

"Do you really like me?" she asked with a pout. Even after the pleasant exchange they just had, she was still too shy to ask.

It was pointless denying it now, especially after what just happened...  
"Yeah. I do... Do you like me? And, be honest. Whatever your answer is, I'm fine with it" he knew it was a stupid question, especially after they just kissed, but some part of him was worried it was just out of pity or something.

 

She couldn't speak. She didn't have the strength to. She wanted to tell him so much that she loved him, the guy who was kind to her since day one, who had done so much more for her than anybody else. The one who had been there for her whenever she needed it, who knew she was strong and could stand on her own, but at the same time, knew that sometimes she needed a shoulder to lean on. She started to tear up as she finally forced the words out of her mouth  
"I li-.. I like...."

*sigh*  
"... I love you"  
She said that last part clearly. She wanted him to know. She had to let him know, and she started crying into his shirt while they hugged as she confessed  
"I'm s-sorry, its just so hard and I've never felt this way about anyone before, I was scared and worried and frightened and I didn't want you to know but then you said you liked me and I-

"Don't you dare apologize" he said, as he tightened their hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for, and I get it. 'Sides, why would I be mad? You just told me something I've been dying to hear for.. honestly, a long while now" he chuckled, as he started regaining his normal tone of voice. That relaxed, chill attitude of his had returned.

"Good!" she said-, or, squeaked, trying to sound as confident as she usually did, and ended up failing. She still had a sniffle every now and then because of the crying. "Someone as great as me shouldn't need to apologize"

"Sure, Suki"

"Stop that"

"Oh come on. You like it, don't you?"

"I-I do not!" she kept trying to sound angry, but it'd just come off as cute. She's also lying. She loves being called that. Well, by Mikey, at least

"Alright then. Are we going to stay like this or what? Cause I'm going to sleep now"

"um, just wait" she started moving around, as she turned around facing away from Michael, at the same time, moving closer, and once she was comfortable, she got Mikes hands and placed them around her waist. She was the little spoon

"Okay, we can sleep now"

"pffft... goodnight, Suki"

"I told you-..."  
*sigh*  
"Goodnight, Mikey"

And together, they started to doze off, feeling each others warmth...

 

 

Until Natsuki remembered she still had something to tell him  
"Wait I forgot something"

"Yeah?" he kept his eyes closed, he was already tired and didn't have the strength to open them right now

"I may or may not have looked through your phone"

Well, one things for sure, his eyes were open now. Wide open, in fact  
"Wait WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

"Oh just a few things.. You really like me don't you? haha!"

"Oh shut up"

"I see why you like teasing me now, this is fun!" at first he looked worried, but his frown started slowly turning to a smile, as he started to giggle, and they both couldn't stop laughing. They were laughing at the absurdity of all. At first, he was worried about the things she might've seen, but considering what just happened, he's more okay with it than you might think.

"Well... Did you like the poem?"

"Yeah.. I loved it.. that reminds me, what happened to the poem I gave you? "Because You"?"

"Oh that? I threw it away weeks ago"

"WHAT?!"

At this point he couldn't stop giggling. Natsuki was surprised though

"Nah, I'm joking. Its on my desk. I could show you"

"Not now. Lets just go to sleep"

"Sure, Suki" as he kissed the top of her strawberry-scented head

And with that, they both dozed off, smiling, warm and comfily, with Natsuki wrapped around his arms just like she wanted. They really did get closer at the end of the day, didn't they? Both metaphorically, and literally, and thats even better.

 

"So are we boyfriend-girlfriend now or?"

"Whatever you want, Suki"

"Good. Since you're my boyfriend now, I get to wear all your jackets! haha!" and at that, Mike opened his eyes, realizing his mistake. He sold his soul to the literature club for Natsuki's cupcakes and now he sold his jackets for a relationship status, and everyone knows how important jackets are. She couldn't stop giggling cause she knew he was probably really worried now

"I should tease you more often, this really is fun!"

 

ah fuck  
oh well  
whatever it takes to make lil cupcake happy

*sigh*  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure"  
And with that, they FINALLY dozed off together, and they both thought the same thing in their heads

 

"Tomorrow is going to be a great day"  
"As long as I get to be With You"

**Author's Note:**

> good god if you think Im horrible at this don't kill me, I think Im bad at it too  
> if you think it was ooc i am sorry idk


End file.
